<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent promises by tevivinter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386021">Silent promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevivinter/pseuds/tevivinter'>tevivinter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevivinter/pseuds/tevivinter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherise Surana faces a moment of anxiety before the Landsmeet. Luckily, Leliana is there to help.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leliana/Female Surana (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Black Emporium 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellumGerere/gifts">BellumGerere</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A distant sound of chatter indicated that most - if not all - nobles gathered in the main hall. It was only a matter of time before the Landsmeet started, and the fact that she was about to deal with countless nobles still made her stomach twist. She was far from being comfortable at social gatherings, let alone something as large as this.</p><p>Cherise hardly recognized her own reflection in the mirror. Her brown hair had been tied up in a formal manner, which left her large ears on display. The ornate dress clinging to her pale skin matched the color of her rosy pink eyes. It was undeniably pretty - Leliana made sure of that - but it felt nothing like the comfortable Circle robes she was so used to wear. Unlike them, the dress also left her collarbone and arms exposed to the chilly air.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around herself in a failed attempt to calm down. The only thing that she truly shared with the stranger inside the mirror was the sheer nervousness in her eyes. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.</p><p>"May I come in?" Leliana asked.</p><p>Cherise almost sighed in relief at the sound of her voice. "Yes, please."</p><p>“The Landsmeet is about to begin. Most nobles have already arrived.” As Leliana stepped inside, she couldn’t help a small smile once her eyes landed over Cherise. “Oh, is that the dress I picked for you? I knew you would look lovely in it.”</p><p>Cherise chuckled, feeling her cheeks flush a bit. “Do I? I mean, it <em> is </em> a pretty dress.” She dropped her arms to her sides, an unsure look crossing her face once again. Her eyes glanced down at the floor. “It’s just...I don’t feel like myself. Not because of this dress,” she quickly added, not wanting Leliana to be offended by any means. The dress, no matter how different it felt, was still the closest model she had to a Circle robe. “This whole thing...”</p><p>“I know.” When Cherise looked up again, Leliana was just a few inches away from her. She kindly took the elf’s hands into her own. “What is troubling you? Is there anything I can do to help?”</p><p>The fact that Leliana was always so compassionate never ceased to amaze her. Sometimes it would take only a few words for her to know what Cherise really felt. She wouldn’t judge her, no matter how anxious she could feel over the most silly things. Cherise gave a light squeeze to her hands. “You are already helping, Leli. More than you can imagine. I just have no idea of what to say to them - or how to act.” </p><p>“We have gathered the support of many nobles already,” Leliana said with a comforting tone. “Besides, I doubt Loghain will have much support after you present our evidences against him. Even the Queen herself has already agreed to our terms.”</p><p>Cherise stared at her in disbelief, still feeling a lump in her throat. “You sound so confident of that.”</p><p>Leliana let out a small chuckle. “How could I be not? It’s you we’re talking about. You have done many great things, things that most people could only dream of.” She raised one hand to caress the side of Cherise’s face, taking in the sight of her beautiful pink eyes. There was nothing but admiration and warmth in her gaze. “I have faith that you will succeed again, my love. There’s no need to doubt yourself.”</p><p>Such words caused Cherise’s heart to flutter inside her chest. Somehow Leliana always knew what to say and do in order to calm her down. When she smiled again, it was as if a weight had been pulled off her shoulders. “Thank you, Leli.” She leaned closer to her so that their foreheads could touch. A small sigh escaped her lips as they enjoyed their last moment of silence - one that she wanted to last forever. “You will be right beside me, right?”</p><p>Leliana closed her eyes for a moment, entwining their fingers together. “Of course, Chérie. Always.”</p><p><em> Chérie</em>. My dear. Cherise would never get enough of that Orlesian term that sounded very much like her own name. She loved it, but what she loved even more was the way Leliana pronounced it, her voice filled with so much affection and <em> love</em>.</p><p>Cherise leaned closer for a kiss. Soft lips pressed against hers, bringing reassurance along with a thousand silent promises.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this treat! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>